


My head at 3 AM

by jenackals



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenackals/pseuds/jenackals
Summary: Me trying to sleep but my muses are wide awake.Muse = the character I chose to roleplay.I am a tumblr roleplayer and sometimes we make shit up in our heads about our characters and how they would interact if they ever met each other.





	My head at 3 AM

Dean Winchester. Aka. DEMON! DEAN is my favorite muse and the champion of my heart, he's been with me since 2014 and I NEVER EVER stopped loving that bitch.

Me as the hardcore roleplayer since 2012 and probably had over 200 muses from all fandoms all around and across, side way and down. had to even make a self insert character which is me basically lol and others I am not even gonna mention..

Back to Dean. he's the alpha, the king, the one and only who got my attention for years and whenever I make a new muse he's always there to make sure nobody take his spotlight, he had few enemies and he fought many, mostly killed my other new muses which is the reason why they lasted a week or a month before Dean destroyed their whole existence by simply nagging me for attention and when I give him he never let it go. 

One time he stabbed a new muse because I gave him too much attention, I was so hyped about it but oops he died because Dean was jealous :/ 

I even made another Dean Winchester blog ( AU DEMON DEAN) because I was so in love with his character he was everything for Me, plus Jensen ackles FC is ❤️❤️❤️

Anyway, back to my line of dead muses. 

The numbers of characters that I made and deleted because I never had time for are ridiculous but in the end I managed to keep some of them even though I don't give them attention anymore ( but they do have their own blog ) 

2020 is the year when Dean went lazy and didn't care about me yet again introducing another muse to the list of muses that I already had which is. Demon Dean, King of Hell Dean ( AU) leviathan! Dean, Arthur morgan, Arthur fleck, pennywise. but also the wild bunch got introduced to Micah bell

A New muse: 

Micah bell is an outlaw from the game red dead redemption 2 and at first I hated him for who he is, but also loved his character and action because boiiii ya see them guns? and skill!!!! 

so ~~like any simp at first day~~ I made him my new muse and suddenly I felt the heat and excitement of Dean Winchester because finally there's someone who's bad, mean and annoying as much as he is.... 

The fuckers became friends!!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on here/ not a fanfic/ but I got shit to say so why not?


End file.
